


Like a Sailor

by PiningforPines



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: But they forget he's a pirate, Everyone says Wind is Babby, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningforPines/pseuds/PiningforPines
Summary: Sometimes the LU crew forgets that Wind isn't just a sweet little kid.Wrote this to be fun and short <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Like a Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together 'cause I thought it was cute and funny ^^

They were traveling along a rough dirt road, barely a path through the overgrown vegetation, when Wind fell flat on his face.

They all jumped and turned at the sound of the resulting crash: the youngest of them had tripped over a root in the thick undergrowth, his pack swinging and spilling over his head, his potions and weapons and baton all scattering every which way, even his sheathed sword somehow slipping from his waist and tangling into his legs. Legend let out a single snort (and was instantly whacked over his head by Hyrule) as Wind lifted his head up, spitting out dirt and grass.

“Motherfucking bitch-cunt _jungle!_ ” the young boy—no older than fourteen—snarled, his face red.

They all winced, their amused faces freezing in place. Sky, in particular, looked _scandalized_ (though Warriors seemed a little impressed).

“... Hey now,” Time huffed awkwardly, ever polite, stepping over to help the boy up, “No need to curse like that.”

Wild, who had been just behind the boy, had one eyebrow raised—but when Time broke their silence, he bent down to help pick up Wind’s things. The others near him tentatively started to help.

His face a crimson mess, Wind roughly scrubbed the dirt from his cheeks, letting go of Time’s hand. “Easy for you to say, _you’ve_ been surrounded by forests your whole life. I’m used to the open seas, not these fucking useless piece-of-shit _trees_ .” The young hero kicked the thick, ancient palm closest to them, and yelped. “Ow! _Shit_!”

Legend was chuckling again, and a few of them broke out in genuine, if embarrassed, grins. Time scowled disapprovingly at the Veteran, and looked like he would reprimand them both, but Wind beat him to the punch.

“Stop laughing at me, you pink-haired prick!” the kid grumbled at the snickering hero, accepting the various bottles Wild had helped him pick up. Unfortunately for him, this made Legend laugh harder—and the others were quick to join him.

“Goddesses, someone tell me they have some tape or something,” Legend cackled, and reached to ruffle Winds hair, but the angry little hero shoved him away. “Do you kiss your grandmother with that mouth?”

“Shut up!” Wind snapped, and with his things now back in order, he took off marching through the jungle—or rather, carefully picking through the jungle as quickly as he could, grumbling all the way. The rest of them continued to giggle, and even Time couldn’t quite hold back his smile.

“... You should probably talk to him about that,” Twilight hummed to his mentor as they got back on the road, letting Wind take a hearty lead. “Before he speaks in front of the wrong audience.” Time shook his head exasperatedly.

“Tell a sailor to stop cursing? I doubt anyone could.”

And they set off once again, the whole group tittering in amusement.


End file.
